


no hands

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, ryan is a gymnast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: “I know a trick. Wanna see?”Right then, Ryan grins at him as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. Shane watches with rapt fascination as Ryan folds himself in half, placing his hands on the floor and lifting himself onto his hands. He’s doing a full blown handstand in Shane’s living room, which makes him grin because—not that great of a trick.While Shane can’t execute a handstand, he’s seen it done many times. Although, he does, momentarily, enjoy the way Ryan’s back flexes as his shirt has fallen down to his shoulders, revealing smooth tanned skin Shane would sell his soul to feel under his hands.Except, Shane has underestimated Ryan.or; handstands are put to good use
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 25
Kudos: 167





	no hands

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a video and wrote a thing. thanks to lexi for the beta <3

Shane meets Ryan, a gymnast, in a bar and after a couple drinks, and bravery on Ryan’s part, Shane finds himself in his own apartment, pushed up against the back of the door with Ryan’s very hot, very lean body pressed all along his front.

“Hey,” Ryan says, pulling away from Shane’s neck, breathing a little hard. There’s a pretty blush sitting along the top of his cheeks and his hair has become unruly from Shane’s fingers. Shane keeps his hands on Ryan’s hips, keeping them flush together. Ryan slides his hands up Shane’s arms, settling his palms against Shane’s shoulders, smiling—Shane would describe it as mischievous. “I know a trick. Wanna see?”

“What kind of trick?” Shane says, dubious of the outcome, but Ryan’s eyes are sparkling in the dim light of the entryway, and his hands squeeze Shane’s shoulders gently, like he’s coaxing Shane to allow him this bout of playfulness.

“I promise you’ll like it. Can we move your coffee table?” Ryan asks.

Dumbfounded, Shane nods, separating from the heat of Ryan’s body to push the weight of the coffee table with his knees against, settling it against the small shelf that holds his records. With ample space between the couch and the television stand, Shane asks, “Does this work?”

“Perfectly.”

Right then, Ryan grins at him as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. Shane watches with rapt fascination as Ryan folds himself in half, placing his hands on the floor and lifting himself onto his hands. He’s doing a full blown handstand in Shane’s living room, which makes him grin because—not that great of a trick.

While Shane can’t execute a handstand, he’s seen it done many times. Although, he does, momentarily, enjoy the way Ryan’s back flexes as his shirt has fallen down to his shoulders, revealing smooth tanned skin Shane would sell his soul to feel under his hands.

Except, Shane has underestimated Ryan.

It isn’t until Ryan begins to take his pants off, slowly, using his feet and friction, with a hope and a prayer maybe, until he’s lifting them off of his legs and they’re pooled around his ankles, arms strong and unwavering, that Shane realizes Ryan can get mostly undressed whilst positioned in a handstand.

And Shane can admit that it’s really fucking impressive. 

And incredibly, indescribably sexy. If he hadn’t been ragingly hard, his cock would have sprung up so fast, he’d be dizzy from it.

In any case, there’s a delightful thrill that runs through Shane and strikes sharp in his belly when Ryan flings his pants against the wall, where they drop unceremoniously to the ground, and manages to pull off his shirt, keeping hold of himself with one hand. Ryan, then, rights himself with incredible grace, and Shane might be salivating, but who’s to say.

Ryan lands a bit clumsily on his feet, but he’s standing in just his underwear, built like a goddamn—whatever the fuck, smiling knowingly. Surely, he knows Shane’s impressed and simultaneously very, very turned on.

“What do you think?” Ryan asks, stepping closer to him, tugging on Shane’s t-shirt.

“Fuck,” Shane mutters, and Ryan laughs.

“I know another trick,” Ryan teases.

“Yeah? Bet you’re full of them.”

Nodding, Ryan pushes Shane’s t-shirt up his stomach and over his belly, dragging his palms up Shane’s chest.

“What’s the trick? You gonna make me disappear?” Shane jokes, and Ryan grins, shaking his head.

“Nope. But I do wanna make you come. And I _bet_ I can do it before my arms get tired.”

“ _What_?”

Ryan’s smile is blinding, big and mischievous. “Come on,” he says, dropping his hand to touch Shane over his pants, thumb pressing hard against the tip of him. He can feel himself twitch against Ryan’s palm. “Let’s get you undressed, yeah?”

Shane lets Ryan pull off his t-shirt the rest of the way and throw it unceremoniously to the floor. Shane looks down at Ryan, reaches out to touch the sculpted planes of his chest, fingers dusting over Ryan’s nipples. He makes a noise, leaning up into Shane, and Shane kisses him, a little hungrier than he means to, but Ryan opens up for him, greets him with the hot, slick slide of his tongue. Shane threads his fingers through Ryan’s hair, licking into his mouth as Ryan’s fingers drift down over his stomach, slipping underneath the waistband of his pants just to tease.

“Ryan,” Shane whispers, and Ryan huffs a breath against his mouth, but he gets on with it, lowering the zipper after he pops the button. With deft fingers, he pushes Shane’s clothes over his hips. He drops to his knees and pushes them the rest of the way, and—

“This is hardly a trick,” Shane says before he can filter the words through his brain. Ryan, looking up at him with pupils blown wide, quirks an eyebrow.

“Let me work up to it, Jesus,” he says before he bites down on his lip.

“By all means,” Shane says, reaching out to swipe his thumb over Ryan’s cheek. Ryan leans into the touch, a gesture much too gentle, and it drips inside of Shane’s veins, too sweet, too sweet.

Ryan leans forward and presses his mouth over Shane’s stomach, kissing hot and wet, down the trail of hair that leads down to his cock, hanging heavy just under Ryan’s chin.

When Ryan gets a hand around him, Shane hisses, sucks in a harsh breath that burns his lungs. Shane registers Ryan’s laugh, a warm breath against his belly before he takes Shane into his mouth and part of Shane’s brain just shuts offline.

Ryan’s mouth is good, wet and hot, and he keeps his gaze open and up, looking at Shane with heavy lidded eyes, pink lips stretched around the width of his cock. Ryan’s thumb and forefinger circle him at the base, and his other hand comes up and cups Shane’s balls and Shane’s lost for it, lost in the feeling of it, driving through him so hot as his heart beats a quick, unrelenting rhythm.

Ryan pulls off and licks over him, the side and just under the head, against the slit where Shane leaks so steadily.

“Ready?” Ryan asks, and in this moment, with his dick in Ryan’s hand, Ryan could be asking for Shane to walk into a burning building and the feeling in his gut would convince him to take Ryan’s hand and follow. So, Shane nods.

Standing up, Ryan leans up to kiss him and Shane can taste himself on Ryan’s tongue, like Ryan’s offering it to him. Shane groans from somewhere deep in his chest.

“Why don’t we skip the tricks and just go lay down, hmm?” Shane says, winding his arms around Ryan’s waist, sliding his hands down the toned muscles on either side of his spine and over the generous swell of his ass. Ryan kisses over Shane’s chin, the line of his jaw, lips pressed against Shane’s pulse like he can suck the life right out of him. Shane would let him, fuck, he would.

“Mm, that sounds good, but this first. If you like it, you can keep me all night and fuck me in the morning,” Ryan promises with a whisper, and Shane shivers.

Ryan rescinds his body from Shane’s hold and Shane’s left standing in the middle of the living room, naked, watching as Ryan bends again, and lifts himself onto his hands. He moves forward, and Shane _realizes_ , when Ryan’s face is level with his cock.

“You can move, but not too much or I’ll topple over.” Ryan huffs, and Shane doesn’t believe in God, but he does, maybe for a split second believe in _something._ “Put it in my mouth.”

With his hand, he guides himself into Ryan’s mouth, moaning when he feels the wet slide of Ryan’s tongue. Looking down, he can see the way Ryan’s head moves, how deep he takes Shane in. It’s a sight, something he won’t ever forget. He can’t imagine he’d forget something like this, Ryan upside down with his cock in his mouth. Ryan feels so good, and all Shane can do is keep his hands behind his back, listen to Ryan’s noisy sounds as he sucks on the tip of Shane’s dick.

It really doesn’t take long, not when he’s been hard for what seems like ever, not when Ryan feels like this all around him, wet and hot.

Not when directly in front of him, Shane can see Ryan’s hard too, wet through his underwear. Shane leans forward just a little to lick over wet cotton, the hard line of Ryan’s cock just to tease. The muscles of Ryan’s thighs tense.

Incredibly, a move so lascivious it’s what pushes Shane over this precarious edge, Ryan splits his legs open and Shane comes with a surprised little shout into Ryan’s mouth without a warning. He’ll apologize profusely for it later, but right then all he can do is chant Ryan’s name, head falling back as his eyes close.

When the sensitivity settles in, Shane steps back, pulling out of Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan rights himself, a little unsteady, face flushed to high heaven. Ryan reaches his hand up to his mouth to wipe away little pearly drops of come that have caught on the corners of his lips with the tip of his thumb.

“Holy fuck.” Shane drops himself to the couch, slumping down, feeling boneless. Ryan, without being asked, follows, sitting astride Shane’s thighs. His arms come around Shane’s neck and Shane laughs.

“Now where’d you learn to do something like that?” he asks, settling his hands on Ryan’s hips, his right hand coming around to the front so he can drag his palm over Ryan, dipping below the waistband to get a hand around him.

“Had a dream once, thought I’d try it,” he says with a lazy smile. He leans in to kiss Shane and Shane lets himself be kissed, stroking his hand hot and quick over Ryan’s cock, tasting every hiss of his name, every sigh, every desperate plea when Ryan licks against his tongue, bites his lip, begging and begging and begging.

When Ryan comes Shane leans back just so he can watch the open gasp of his mouth, the way he trembles, how the muscles in his arms flex. The way he blushes, his eyes shut tight and his brow furrows. The dim light catches his flushed, sweaty skin. It's beautiful, beautiful.

Ryan wilts against Shane’s chest and Shane wipes his hand over Ryan’s underwear.

“Insane, this was insane,” Shane mumbles. “You sucked my dick while doing a handstand. Who does that?”

Ryan’s laugh is a soft breath against Shane’s neck, and Shane rubs his hand over Ryan’s back.

“Me, I guess. I’m so tired now,” Ryan mumbles. “You’re comfortable and I don’t want to move.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re two thousand pounds of muscle—otherwise, I’d carry you.”

“Romantic.” Ryan yawns, leaning up on his knees. He drops a sweet little Shane’s forehead. “Let’s just lay here for a while.”

“Okay,” Shane agrees, drifting forward to press his mouth to Ryan’s sternum. Ryan runs his fingers through Shane’s hair.

Shuffling off Shane, Ryan ditches his underwear and lays naked against Shane’s couch and it’s just too much to look at, how sleepy Ryan is, smiling tired and reaching out to grab Shane’s arm by the bend of his elbow. He pulls Shane on top of him and Shane laughs softly.

Settled somewhat, with Shane’s back to the couch and Ryan tucked against his chest, Ryan kisses Shane, soft and sweet, reaching behind Shane to pull the throw from the seatback. After some trouble, Shane helps him spread it out, settling it over their waists.

And then Shane dips right on into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please come [love](https://uneventfulhouses.tumblr.com/) me.


End file.
